Sólo
by Zukax
Summary: Loki se ha enterado del gran secreto sobre su origen y reflexiona acerca de todo lo que eso conlleva, se dio cuenta de su falta de sentido de pertenencia, y comprendió muchas cosas, *Basado en hechos de la primera pelicula de Thor*


Hola incursiono en el universo fan fic de Marvel, esta es mi primera historia, es una pequeña reflexión que se me ocurrió sobre el sentir de Loki después que Odín le reveló la verdad de su origen, se dio cuenta de falta de sentido de pertenencia, y comprendió muchas cosas espero que la disfruten.

* * *

**Sólo**

Y he me aquí sentado en el trono de Odín, jugando a ser rey, absorto, mirando hacia un punto fijo e inexistente, esperando que Asgard se reverencie ante mí, su nuevo rey, pensando en lo sucedido últimamente, esperando que todo eso que ahora sé, sea una gran mentira, creyendo ingenuamente que sea una broma como las que suelo hacerles a todos, suspiro desanimado, en realidad no hay broma, no hay truco, lo único que existe es la cruel realidad.

A mí no me interesaba el trono de Asgard yo solo quería ser igual a Thor, recibir el mismo trato que él, el mismo apoyo, el mismo respeto, el mismo cariño que recibió de Odín, pero todo cambio ese maldito momento en el que me dí cuenta que yo no formaba parte de este mundo, comprendí que yo no pertenecía a Asgard, el día que supe que era un gigante de hielo, robado por Odín, conservado como uno de sus tantos trofeos, confinado a vivir en Asgard sin ninguna oportunidad para ser alguien, relegado a ser simple espectador de lo que ocurría en ese reino, predestinado a ser utilizado como una herramienta que afianzaría la paz entre Asgard y Jötunheim.

Ese fue el día que entendí todo lo que había vivido, el trato diferenciado que recibía de mi padre, las burlas que recibía de mis supuestos "amigos" los cuales siempre me molestaban, a veces abiertamente, otras más murmuraban cosas sobre mí, eso y mi falta de capacidad para no darme cuenta de lo que sucedía, suponía que todo pasaba por la sencilla razón que yo era el menor entre ellos y en cierta forma siempre seria tratado de manera diferente, por eso es que me dedicaba a jugarle bromas a todo mundo, a hacer travesuras en todo el reino, pero bajo esa mascara de alegría burlesca se encontraba un ser tímido, temeroso, triste, atormentado por la incertidumbre de no saber en qué radicaba la falta de aprobación de la persona que más admiraba en los nueve mundos: "Mi padre"

De todos en Asgard la única persona que de verdad me quería, me apreciaba, tenía fe en mí, confiaba en mí a sabiendas de quien era yo realmente, esa persona era mi madre, ella me motivaba a aprender magia, no me juzgaba, ni hacía diferencias entre mi hermano y yo, si no supiera la verdad jamás hubiera dudado que Frigga no es mi verdadera madre, ella me amaba, me dio cariño, me alentaba a nunca darme por vencido, a ella le debo lo poco en lo que soy bueno.

Entre todas estas personas está mi hermano Thor aquel con el que crecí, aquel con el que aprendí tanto, yo quería ser como él, quería que mi padre se diera cuenta que yo era tan valioso como mi hermano mayor, pero eso jamás sucedió, ahora comprendo la razón, con el paso del tiempo mi hermano se fue volviendo arrogante, impulsivo, a veces me ignoraba, ahora empiezo a creer que él siempre supo la verdad y que por alguna razón me la oculto, quizá porque no veía amenaza en mí, sin embargo también he llegado a creer que él es tan ignorante de la situación como yo lo era, crecimos como los mejores amigos, siempre supe que por alguna razón él era mejor que yo a ojos de nuestro padre y a ojos de todo Asgard, como no me di cuenta antes me reprocho; oh mi hermano, yo lo quería, aun lo quiero pero nuestros destinos se separaron ese día que Odín me reveló el secreto mejor guardado de los nueve mundos, la verdad sobre mi origen, ahora lo veo ahí en el exilio en Midgard y pienso que es mejor así, no quiero que vuelva, Asgard será mío, será lo único que me interese de ahora en adelante, obtener el poder y hacerle pagar a Odín tantos años de sufrimiento, quiero tener algo para mí, porque si lo analizo bien no soy de Asgard, mucho menos de Jötunheim, la mayoría de las cosas en las que creía son mentiras, la única verdad es que estoy completamente sólo.

* * *

Graciás por leer, se me hizo interesante relatar el sentir de Loki despues de saber esa gran secreto, a mi me pasa algo similar con mis hermanos por eso es que me encanta el personaje, gracias nos vemos en proximos fics, saludos a todos desde México.


End file.
